


Boxset

by chasing_the_sterek



Series: Inktober 2017 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sherlock is Done, Sick John, Sickfic, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: "You're not even watching from the start?""Nah." John shrugs, sniffs. "S'not like the first series is the actual first, anyway."Sherlock stares. "Excuse me?"///John is sick.But does he really have to sit on the sofa and watch nonsensical shows while he is?





	Boxset

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "pride"
> 
> Didn't feel like going down the obvious route, but I don't exactly remember how I thought this fulfilled it either. Regardless, I like it, so shhHHHHHHHHH

Sherlock is dragged out of his mind palace by someone repeatedly poking him in the shin.

"What?" He says, admittedly irritable. A mind palace needs to be tidy, organised. How is he supposed to keep it efficient if he is constantly interrupted?

"Shove up," a voice says. _John. Congested. Sick. Probably wants to watch telly._

"Ugh," Sherlock mutters, acquiescing some leg space in the name of John Watson. "What drivel are you going to watch this time?"

John sighs. "Doctor Who."

"Our Netflix account timed out last month, if you recall," he drawls. Surely John is not that much of an idiot, to have forgotten?

 _But no, of course not,_ Sherlock's brain realises, _he must have -_

"Not using Netflix," John manages to force out before he sneezes loudly.

From the way John begins to snicker wetly into his tissue, Sherlock's surreptitious decision to draw his legs further into himself to get further away from John is not as subtle as he had hoped.

"S'just a cold," John says. "So long as I don't sneeze on you, you'll be fine."

"Don't sneeze on me," Sherlock warns. He shouldn't need to hope that it's unnecessary, but John sends him an all-too-innocent look that simultaneously manages to be amused, and he feels his eyes narrow. "I'm serious, Watson."

John's laugh quickly turns into a coughing fit, but when he turns his face back to the telly he's smiling more than when he'd sat down.

Sherlock twists around to look at the room as a whole rather than just the back of the sofa. He's confronted with the selection screen for some ridiculous-sounding episodes in a format with what are, quite frankly, horrifically shoddy graphics.

 _"Christmas Invasion?"_ he reads, incredulous. _"New Earth?_ John, as per usual your taste is shockingly abysmal."

"Oi, don't knock it." John fiddles with the remote and selects the first one.

A few seconds later, a recorded voice announces that this is the first disc of series two, and Sherlock frowns. "You're not even watching from the start?"

"Nah." John shrugs, sniffs. "S'not like the first series is the actual first, anyway."

Sherlock stares. "Excuse me?"

"Doctor Who's old as the BBC," is John's only explanation.

"Since 1922?"

"What?" John looks startled. "Blimey, the BBC's been going that long?"

Sherlock closes his eyes. _He's sick,_ he thinks desperately. _Isn't there something against shouting at sick people, no matter how stupid they're being?_

John coughs some more, making a face when it finishes, and then turns his attention to the physics-defying blue box on the screen. (Does a self-proclaimedly educational broadcaster like the BBC truly have no pride?)

Oh, God. Sherlock thinks John might be mouthing along to a few of the lines, which of course means that he is.

He can't handle this. He needs something - _anything -_ "Tea," he decides, and the sudden announcement is almost desperate.

"Ta."

John blows his nose.

Sherlock takes a deep breath, but when he gets up he does throw a blanket in the general direction of John's face, so he counts that as revenge enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I remembered the names of the first two Tennant episodes off the top of my head
> 
> Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it anyway so sue me I guess


End file.
